The Keeper's Apprentice
by kaitouahiru
Summary: A boy with amnesia is having dreams and hearing the words but never the names. How will the lover from another realm, that he doesn't remember, convince him that Celestin is real and that he belongs with him? AU KxT
1. Who?

Me: Well this was a really old document... the "----" are things "Celestin" can't remember.

Tala:...from last year?

Me: Yeah...

Kai: Who the hell is Celestin?

Me: You.

Kai: Yu?

Me: No, you.

Kai: Yu who?

Me: No, you!

Kai: Yu-

Tala: You, Kai! You are Celestin! Apparently you lost your memory and now you are called Celestin...sheesh

Disclaimer: I only own Dimitri...which is kind of scarey and you'll understand why...

* * *

Ever wonder where nightmares and dreams are created? Well, the people of the Celestin Towns know all to well after their keeper dies of old age and his apprentice accidentally locks all of his memory away trying to erase only one thing. His confused soul goes into the human world and his forgotten lover finds him again after a two year absence but will he listen to him without his memory of the Celestin?

* * *

_"----I have to do this," he said, talking to his lover. "I...you can't just take me away from here, ----!"_

_"But ---! You're mine! I'm yours! You can't leave me!" the taller said, embracing him tightly._

_"I'm not leaving you...I'm not," he whispered, "I'll just be gone for awhile..." He pulled back slightly to look at the ---- eyes of his lover. They only melted for a select few and --- was on the top of the list. He pressed his lips gently to those of his lover's._

* * *

"Hey, Celestin!" The teenager awoke with a start as he heard the name he had been given. He blinked several times and almost groaned out loud when he saw the boy.

"What is it, Tyson?" the dual haired boy asked. His eyes were as red as a rose and they bore into your soul deeper then anyone wanted to be looked into to. He had been living in Tokyo for approximately two years now. It was approximately because he had lost his memory and he wasn't sure if he had lived somewhere else besides Tokyo.

The only thing he had to his past was a red baby phoenix being protected by a white wolf in a circular pendent with the word "Celestin" engraved in silver. So therefore, he was Celestin. He had been living with a boy named Rei Kon since he could barely stand Tyson's company and Max was a little to hyper for his tastes but he got along better with him then he did with Tyson.

"Gramps wants us back at the shop," Tyson panted. "I've been looking everywhere for you man- hey Celestin! Aw man, I just ran around the whole town looking for that ingrate!" Celestin took off at a jog. He liked running, in fact, Rei told him that he could run better then he could walk.

* * *

"Hey, hey, Boss! Is that him, yeah, yeah?" Dimitri asked. "Can I bite him, can I-ow!"

"I told you not to call me boss," Tala muttered. "This is why we don't breed vampires, humans, and sirens- they're always in freakin' heat."

"Get used to it, Tala," Oliver suggested. "He's taken after Bryan."

"Stupid…" Tala muttered.

"What's stupid?" Tala jumped slightly and turned to glare at Bryan.

"How long have you been standing there?" Tala frowned. "And since when do you have a British accent?"

"Since you told me to go to the earth's Great Britain and I picked up the bloody accent," Bryan said boredom evident in his voice. "Do you want me to loose it?"

"I don't freakin' care," Tala said. "Has anyone seen Spencer?"

"Oh, oh, pick me!" Dimitri said, jumping up and down.

"Do you know?" Tala asked.

"Well..."

"Then shut up," Tala snapped.

* * *

"Celestin, my boy! You're running mighty fine!" Grandpa Granger grinned. "Look, we gotta use all of this mojo that you possess and move these van diggity crates here, ya dig?"

"Um…sure?" Celestin said, catching the basic drift of 'move these crates.' He grabbed hold of a box and lifted it up. He stumbled backwards from using a little too much energy. He was caught by strong hands.

"You alright there, Master Kai?"

"Wh-what?" Celestin blinked.

"I asked if you were alright," the blonde man said. Celestin was startled by the size of him.

"N-no, I mean, yes, I'm alright thank you but what did you call me?" Celestin asked.

"I called you Master Kai," the giant said. "I am Spencer and you are Master Kai."

"But my name is-"

"Kai," Spencer repeated.

"No, it's Celestin," he said. Spencer stared down at him in disbelief, wondering what had happened to the keeper's apprentice.

* * *

Me: Okay, so besides that it's a little short, what do you guys think about this one? Yay or nay?

Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. A Night For A Fright

Me: Yay, another chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and all that jazz!

Kai: Who's Celestin?!

Tala and Me: ...you gotta be kidding me

Disclaimer: See the last chapter (-shudder-)

Ian: Please R&R...where am I in this story?!

_

* * *

_

_"But my name is-"_

_"Kai," Spencer repeated._

_"No, it's Celestin," he said. Spencer stared down at him in disbelief, wondering what had happened to the keeper's apprentice._

_

* * *

_

"Your name is Kai. Kai Hiwatari," Spencer said. "You went missing from Celestin two years ago because of-"

"Celestin isn't a place!" Celestin said, shaking his head. It couldn't be...it wasn't anywhere on the maps...

"Well, yes and no. Celestin is an alternate dimension, another world, if you will," Spencer said. "You are the keeper's apprentice-"

"Hold up! I don't mean to be rude or anything but an _alternate dimension_?" the dual haired boy shook slightly. "Just who do you think you're trying to convince?"

"It's true," Spencer said. "You should come with me, Tala's been-"

"_Who_?" Celestin asked.

"You're lover. You must at least remember him, Master Kai," Spencer said.

"Oh, I get it... you're friends with Tyson. His idea of a joke... I should have guessed that he'd pull something like this sooner or later!" Celestin said.

"Master-"

"Save it!" Celestin said, running away from the giant. Spencer sighed and didn't try and follow.

"At least he remembers how to run..." Spencer sighed. "Now what am I going to tell Tala?"

* * *

"Where is he?" Tala shouted at seemingly nothing. Well, that's how it looked to the people who were sitting at the camp site. "It's been five hours!

"Four and a half, Tala,"

"Spencer," Bryan nodded to the taller man as he took a seat next to him.

"Bryan," Spencer said.

"So where were you?" Tala demanded.

"He though he saw Master Kai and went to investigate, boss!" Dimitri said, waving his hands up and down.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Tala growled.

"You told me to shut up!" Dimitri pouted.

"Why did we bring him along again?" Tala muttered to Bryan as he took the open seat on his left. "So any luck?"

"He has amnesia," Spencer sighed. "I told him about Celestin but he didn't believe me."

"He doesn't?" Tala whispered, mostly to himself. "What's the extent?"

"He doesn't remember anything about Celestin. Nothing in it, not his job, not us, and not his lover," Spencer told Tala pointedly.

"But Kai promised-"

"This isn't Kai, Tala," Spencer said. "He thinks his name is Celestin."

"Well I can see where he drew that conclusion," Bryan snorted. "We never did find that pendant you gave him."

"I figured it was with him," Tala shrugged, standing up and pacing.

"He doesn't even remember Tala?" Oliver spoke up. "That's one bad case of amnesia..."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Oliver," Tala said sarcastically.

"Leave Oliver alone, Tala. You're going to have to figure something out," Bryan said.

"What do you mean?" Tala asked.

"You're going to have to choose," Spencer said. "You either let Kai live here, on Earth, as Celestin where he seems to have adapted alright or..."

"Or you did whatever the hell you did before to melt that iced heart of his and woo him all over again... but there is the chance that he never gets his memory back," Bryan said.

Tala sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned his shoulder against a tree.

"I'm going for a walk," he grunted after a minute or two. The others didn't try and stop him. They just watched his back as he disappeared into the woods.

* * *

"The nerve of that guy..." Celestin grumbled. "Alternate dimension! _Lover_? What the hell was Tyson thinking?"

"Celestin, what're you muttering about?" Rei asked sleepily.

"Nothing Rei. I'm going for a walk. Go back to sleep," he said.

"Kay..." Rei yawned, closing his eyes again. Kay. Change the 'y' to an 'i' and you got Kai... Celestin cursed silently and walked out of the house. What the hell was wrong with him? Why did he keep thinking about that blonde? He couldn't be telling the truth... could he?

"Dammit!" Celestin shouted once he was inside the forrest. "What the hell is wrong with me?!" A swing of branches and a loud thud from behind him made him freeze.

'Why'd I have to choose a night with a fright?' Celestin screamed silently in his head.

* * *

Me: ...Dun dun dun!

Tala: ...I'm not going to be apart of this after story talk insanity again...

Ian: Where am I in this?

Me: Somewhere. Please read and review and tell me what you thought!


	3. Does That Answer Your Question?

Me: Okay, here's chapter 3!

Thanks everybody who reviewed and all that jazz! Special thanks to karush who pointed out a Kai-Celestin mix up! Thank you!

Kai: You shouldn't have made the mix up in the first place.

Me: ...disclaimer, someone...

Tala: -smirks- she doesn't own.

Me: ...shut up.

Kai: -sighs- please read and review

_

* * *

_

_"Dammit!" Celestin shouted once he was inside the forrest. "What the hell is wrong with me?!" A swing of branches and a loud thud from behind him made him freeze._

_'Why'd I have to choose a night with a fright?' Celestin screamed silently in his head._

* * *

"Kai?" Celestin groaned.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?!" he demanded. "Go tell Tyson it worked already and to get the hell off my back!"

"Kai-" Tala moved out of the way just in time as Celestin fired a well aimed punch at him.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Celestin shouted, on the verge of crying. "I don't remember who I am, sure! But that doesn't give you the right-!" Tala collected the dual haired teen into his arms, keeping him from falling.

"Shh, shh," Tala whispered. "Ka- Celestin. What makes you think we're joking?"

"Y-you have to be!" Celestin sobbed. "Alternate dimensions?! A lover?! I mean, would you believe it?" Tala drew his lips into a thin line.

"No, I suppose not," Tala sighed. "But two years... K- Celestin, you said you'd be only a little while. Two years is a long 'little while'..." Celestin pushed himself as far away from Tala as he could but Tala had a tight grip on him.

"How do you know about that?" he demanded.

"Because you told me that," Tala snapped. "Dammit, why the hell won't you believe me, Kai Hiwatari? You were going to be the Keeper's Apprentice even though I was begging you not to. You didn't need to seal your memories off and you didn't need to send yourself to Earth! You could have come with me!" Celestin was frozen stiff as Tala practically slammed him against the tree but took care not to harm him.

"Wh-who are you?" Celestin asked. Tala stared straight into his eyes and then crashed their lips together, moving his own against Celestin's in a crazy frenzy. Celestin tried to push the red head away and then gasped when Tala groped his butt. Tala took the oppurtunity to slip his tongue into Celestin's mouth.

Something took over the dual haired teen and suddenly it felt like he was whole again as he began to kiss the red head back.

"Now do you remember?" Tala panted when he pulled back.

_Tala._ He opened his mouth to answer but the name just wouldn't come out.

And then everything went black.

_

* * *

_

_"Tala, where are you?!" Kai demanded. "Come on, this isn't funny! You promised you were going to help me get ready!"_

_"Boo," Tala said from behind Kai. Kai jumped slightly, glaring at the red head._

_"Where were you?! You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago," Kai said, crossing his arms._

_"What do you care? It's not like we're dating," Tala smirked and Kai bristled silently. Yes, he wanted to date the red head. Yes, Tala had read his diary and found out his feelings. And yes, Tala was rubbing it in. But did he have to rub it in every time he saw him?! HELL NO!_

_"Shut up and go to hell, ass hole," Kai snapped, turning around and beginning to stomp to the stairs. He felt two hands on his waist and they pulled him into a strong, taut chest._

_"I can recitify that," Tala whispered into his ear._

_"R-recitify wh-what?" Kai gulped. Tala turned him around, pulling him closer against him then he had been before._

_"You know you want me," Tala smirked teasingly, taking a step back. "So come and get me."_

_Kai stared at Tala like he had grown another head._

_"No?" Tala asked, his smirk widening. "Aright then..." he began to turn around but then Kai took the steps needed to close the distance between himself and Tala and crashed their lips togther. Tala, quickly realizing that Kai had little knowledge of what to do after that, took over the kiss. He ran his tongue over Kai's lips, asking for entrance. Kai opened his mouth and slowly began prodding Tala's tongue with his own._

_"You know...I wasn't going to leave here today..." Tala panted. "Unless I got you, right?" Kai shook his head slowly, in a daze still as Tala kissed him senseless again._

_

* * *

_

When Celestin woke up, he was greeted by a bright fire and Tala feeding kindling to the flame.

"H-how long have I been out?" Celestin asked.

"About an hour or so... maybe a bit longer," he shrugged. "How're you feeling?" Celestin didn't answer him for a minute and when he did, it wasn't the answer to the question Tala had asked.

"Look, I'm not saying I totally believe this whole 'Celestin, alternate dimension, Keeper's Apprentiece' thing just yet, alright?" he said slowly. "But whether it was there before or not, there is some kind of affinity between the two of us and I can't deny that..."

"So...?" Tala encouraged.

"So...can we start from there?" he asked. Tala got up slowly and walked over to him. When he got to him, he kneeled down and caressed Kai face. Then he kissed him soundly. When they parted, he could feel Tala's breath on his face.

"Does that answer your question?" Tala asked quietly.

* * *

Me: Again, thanks karush! Eagle eye reviewer!

Kai: Again-

Me: Hush!

Tala:...

Me: -sweatdrop- okay, please review!


	4. Time To Think

Me: I'm sorry I haven't updated this in so long! I've been working on my other stories and I had a writer's block for this one!

Kai: Please Read and Review.

Me: And thanks everyone who has been keeping up with this story and reviewing!

Disclaimer: I no own

* * *

_"So...?" Tala encouraged._

_"So...can we start from there?" he asked. Tala got up slowly and walked over to him. When he got to him, he kneeled down and caressed Kai face. Then he kissed him soundly. When they parted, he could feel Tala's breath on his face._

_"Does that answer your question?" Tala asked quietly._

* * *

When Celestin awoke the next time, he was in his bed. Rei's chest was raising and lowering with his breathing in a peaceful sleep, something that Celestin envious of.

"How'd I get here?" he muttered.

"I brought you here," Tala said. "Don't look at me like that. Spencer found out where you lived just incase something happened."

"Are you going to stay?" Celestin asked quietly.

"Do you want me too?" Tala responded.

"I…"

"You need time to collect your thoughts," Tala said. "I understand." He rose and began walking on his door, putting his hand on the door knob before Celestin's voice stopped him.

"How will I find you?" he asked.

"We're on the cliffs," he said. "Don't worry too much. I'll most likely find you." Kai nodded and he heard Tala's footsteps coming closer to him and he felt a hand on his cheek.

"Sweet dreams," he murmured, placing a kiss on Celestin's cheek. Celestin waited until Tala had left and collapsed onto the pillow. He tossed and turned for what seemed like hours to him until he fell asleep.

"You were gone for a long time," Bryan noted as the redhead sat down on the log across from him.

"He's here," Tala said.

"You found him?" Bryan asked. "You're sure?" Tala glared at him.

"Of course I'm sure," he snapped. Bryan rolled his eyes.

"No need to snap. I just don't want you to get like you did when he vanished," Bryan snapped. Tala was lapsed into silence. He hadn't been pleasant. He wouldn't see anyone- even his closest friends like Bryan and Spencer were only welcome very rarely. If it wasn't for his giant wolf, Wolborg, then he never would have survived with the knowledge that Kai was dead… There had been no knowledge that he was alive until two weeks after the Keeper's Apprentice had disappeared.

* * *

_Flashback_

'_Master, you need to eat,' Wolborg begged, pushing the plate closer to Tala. Tala turned away from the food and his wolf. The wolf whined and Tala gave in._

"_Fine…" he said. It hurt Wolborg to see his master hurting like this. He had never seen his master so devoid of hope or his eyes glazed over with no emotion at all. He was just a shell of his former self…_

_The red head ate slowly. Wolborg watched Tala intently, wanting for him to eat every bite. If he had to, he was going to turn to human form like he had yesterday and feed him himself!_

_Anxious knocking filled their ears. Both wolf and human looked at the door._

"_Go away!" Tala ordered, putting his fork down momentarily. Wolborg growled at his master's antics._

"_Open up, damn it, Tala!" Bryan shouted. "It's about Kai!" Tala was up immediately and swung the door open to reveal a surprised Bryan and an out of breath Ian._

"_What is it?" he demanded._

"_Kai's alive," Ian panted. "They never found the body-"_

"_How does that point to him being alive?" Tala growled._

"_Let them explain, master," Wolborg said. Tala crossed his arms but obeyed his wolf._

"_We found a portal," Ian said. "And we found some of his memories lying around. He might have slight or full blown amnesia- we're not sure but-"_

"_Where does the portal go?" Tala demanded. _

"_To Earth," Ian said._

"_Then I'm going to Earth," Tala said, about to walk out the door but Bryan stopped him._

"_You're not going now,"_

"_Try and stop me," Tala hissed._

"_Look at you," Bryan sneered. "If Kai has or hasn't lost his memory, he's going to be freaked out by the mere sight of you. Take a few days to recover and __**then,**__ we'll go."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"I'll take over guard duty, Bryan. You go sleep," Tala ordered. Bryan nodded, going into his tent and a giant wolf came out of it.

'I'm here, master,' Wolborg thought to Tala, rubbing his head against his master's hand. Tala embraced his spirit creature willingly, holding him close.

"Thank you, Wolborg," he whispered. "For not letting me do something I'd regret." Wolborg acknowledged his thanks silently, snuggling in closer to keep Tala warm.

* * *

Tala's eyes opened sleepily as he awoke to the sound of beating wings. He looked up at the lightened sky. He sat up slightly, kept warm by Wolborg.

"I fell asleep?" Tala cursed quietly.

"I put you to sleep," Wolborg said. "Don't look at me like that, master, I've been doing that since you were a baby."

"What bird's wings are those?" Tala asked.

"They sound familiar," Wolborg said, his ears twitching. "It sounds like-" He took off running and Tala sprung up soon after him.

"Wolborg!" Tala shouted. "Come back here! Or at least wait for me!" He took off running and Bryan and Spencer poked their heads out of the tents.

"What's with all the yelling?" Bryan demanded sleepily.

"You know how Tala is in the mornings..." Spencer yawned. "Just go back to sleep..."

* * *

Me: Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever!

Kai: Please review, even if it is just to tell her that she took to long to update.


	5. Dranzer

Me: Here's chapter 5!

Kai: Why did you put Tyson in here?

Me: Because he fit the profile better then Rei.

Rei:-pouts- I'm barely getting any screen time.

Me: I'll try and make screen time for you. And thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Dranzer: Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I no own.

_

* * *

_

_"What's with all the yelling?" Bryan demanded sleepily."You know how Tala is in the mornings..." Spencer yawned. "Just go back to sleep..."_

* * *

"Wolborg!" Tala panted as he struggled to catch up to his wolf.

"I knew it!" Wolborg growled in delight.

"Dr-Dranzer," Tala said, trying to catch his breath. "What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Hello to you too," she sang, an amused look in her eyes as she fluttered over to perch on his shoulder. "Have you found my Kai?" Wolborg and Tala exchanged concerned glances.

"We found him…" Wolborg said.

"But?" Dranzer encouraged.

"But he has complete amnesia," Tala finished. "He doesn't remember anything about Celestin- he just has random dreams about his life and he couldn't remember the names…" Dranzer was quiet for a moment.

"I want to see my boy," she announced.

"Well, we're kind of waiting for him to come to us," Tala said. "I said I'd give him time to think…"

"And you're trying to earn his trust," Dranzer said. "Very well then, I will go myself-"

"Dranzer, the human world isn't like Celestine," Tala said. "Phoenixes don't exist here and all wolves travel in packs. They don't leave to bond with a human eventually."

"Well then I will call him," she declared. "I will be back by sundown." Wolborg and Tala exchanged nervous glances.

"So…should we go after her?" Tala asked. Wolborg shook his head no.

"She will just get mad at us… and hell hath no fury like a women's scorn," Wolborg shuddered.

"Is she that scary?"

"Remember the time Kai walked in on you reading his diary?"

"Don't remind me about that," Tala winced. "I think I still have a scar from the book he threw at my head…"

"Master, that is from when you were scaling down a rocky cliff to save Ian,"

"Oh…so what's your point?"

"He learns from the best,"

"Are you saying that he takes lessons from Dranzer?"

"Indeed I am,"

"That's a scary thought," Tala winced.

"Try facing said wrath,"

"Have you?"

"Faced my lover's wrath? What do you think, Master Tala?" Wolborg sighed. "Of course I have."

* * *

_"Kai?" the magnificient phoenix chirped. "Won't you come to bed?"_

_"How can I, -------?" he groaned. "Tala read my diary! He knows everything now! This is why I didn't want to tell him in the first place!" The phoenix surveyed him with kind eyes._

_"Everything will turn out alright, Kai," she crooned, giving a flap of her magnificient wings and landing on his shoulder. She nuzzled his cheek and he sighed. _

_"Okay, fine -------. I'll go to bed," he held his arm out so ------- could perch on it while he walked her to her stand. He didn't have a cage in his room- ------- would never leave him. The phoenix had raised him since he was a child from the slums of Celestin, helping him rise to the rightful position that he should be in. He loved the phoenix like she was his own mother._

_"Goodnight, my Kai," Dranzer said. "Everything will be fine, you'll see."_

_"Goodnight, -------," Kai smiled as the lights went off._

_

* * *

_

**_"Kai? Won't you come see me?"_ **

"What...?" Celestin yawned. "Rei was that you?" He looked over to Rei's bed and saw that it was empty.

_**"Kai, come find me,"**_

"Who are you?" Celestin asked. "Why do you people keep calling me Kai?" he walked towards the window anyways, slipping his shoes on as he climbed out. He had heard that voice before and it seemed so familiar to him. It didn't comfort him as much in the one in the dream had but what if he just didn't remember the voice as well?

_**"Keep coming to me, my Kai,"**_

"Where are you?"

_**"Follow my voice,"**_ When Celestin stopped, he was at the waterfalls.

**_"Jump, Kai! Come find me!"_** Celestin took a step closer to the edge and just as he was about to jump off, he was grabbed and shoved to the ground.

"Let go of me!" Celestin shouted. 'Tala!'

* * *

"Is something wrong, Master?" Wolborg asked when he saw his master drop his breakfast.

"Kai's in trouble," Tala said. "I have to go!"

"Then allow me to accompany you, milord,"

"Dranzer?" Tala asked. "Weren't you going to see Kai?"

"I was but the I realized I did not know how to hide myself from these humans,"

"Of course," Tala muttered under his breath as Wolborg sped up so that he was next to him.

"Climb onto my back, milord," Dranzer said, going lower.

"Dranzer?" Tala asked.

"Hurry!" she ordered. He nodded and while still running, he held onto the right wingspan and launched himself onto her back. She rose higher into the sky.

"Take care of him!" Wolborg shouted. "I'll meet you there!"

* * *

"Were you trying to kill yourself, Celestin?" Celestin winced as he was wrestled onto the ground.

"T-Tyson?" Celestin gasped. "What- what are you doing here? Let me up!"

"Not until I'm sure you're not going to jump again, man!" Tyson snapped. "Are you crazy?! Why would you jump? You know those waterfalls will kill you the second you hit the water!"

"I...I..." Celestin looked back out to the waterfalls but didn't hear the voice again.

"So you good now?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm good," Celestin said. Tyson let him up gently, keeping a hold on his shoulder just in case.

"Kai!"

* * *

Me: And that is chapter five, ladies and gentlemen!

Dranzer: Please review.


End file.
